Mine
by See-Le-Fairy-Witch
Summary: Yao has a guilty confession, Ivan has a sneaky plan and there's no better place to sort this out then when the G8 meeting is on upstairs. Rochu, RussiaxChina. M rated for smut. One shot.


**A/N: Hello, sorry I have been silent for a while. This is my apology then I will be getting straight into Made in China. The next chapter has already been half written (spoiler! Yao gets a special guest while he is at Alfred's house). So here is my first one shot smut chapter I have actually posted. I have lots but this is the first I've posted so be nice. **

**R&R?**

**-Seelefairywitch-**

The G8 meeting was… well they weren't doing a thing in Yao's eyes. Here Yao stood at Ivan's place waiting for the G8 meeting to finish so he could finally get some paperwork off Ivan. Every second spent standing here was making him even more anxious.

However all he could hear was screaming and yelling from upstairs. The familiar sound of England and France fighting, America laughing, Germany yelling, Italy laughing. The only two nations who were quiet were the sneaky Russian and Japan.

Yao sighed flicking channels to see a movie was on- in English for once- it was old and seemed to be about romance or something. Yao sighed knowing this was the best he could get since Ivan's movie collection was horrors, romances in Russian and one even looked like porn. You could say Ivan was a young, romantic, scary and incredibly horny Russian.

"Yao? Are you in here?" Ivan ducked his head in. Yao jumped looking back at the Russian.

"I-Ivan, I was just-" Yao cut off when Ivan laughed at the scene on the TV. Yao looked back to see it was the mushy kissing scene. Yao scowled- he must've timed this or something.

"I snuck away from the meeting, is something wrong?" Ivan asked approaching slowly towards the back of the couch.

"I just need some paperwork from y-you," Yao stuttered when Ivan leaned to his height. His dark purple eyes pierced through Yao's soul. There was something animal in the Russian's eyes today, something Yao couldn't shake.

"Da, it's on my desk, just follow me," Ivan stood again and walked off. Yao had to jump over the couch and run to catch up with the large footsteps Ivan took.

"You take such cute and tiny footsteps," Ivan commented. Yao went red glaring at him.

"Size isn't everything, I could outrun you any day," Yao snapped.

"I'd love to see that," Ivan commented a grin replacing his smile. Yao raised an eyebrow seeing his eyes glazed over. He stared at Ivan curiously, searching for what this man had planned.

Ivan seemed to have a new game every time Yao visited but this time it was different. Usually Ivan would come right out with his intentions but not this time, this time he was being a little bit sneakier.

"Here we are," Ivan pushed open the door letting Yao walk in. Yao was surprised that his office was in some sort of order. Yao had expected a complete pigsty but this wasn't that bad. Everything looked like it had a bit of order but other than that it was nice. Light streamed through the window of the office where Ivan had ripped down curtains to create some light but he couldn't light up some of the dark corners no matter how hard he tried.

Yao always thought a nations office reflected their minds since Kiku's was in perfect order except for the anime on the top shelf and during the Soviet Union Ivan's was always a huge mess.

Yao's office was in order, but you had to exclude the art supplies on the other side which were in some sort of creative order.

Yao was so distracted with his thought that he didn't notice the door locking behind him or the Russian getting dangerously close. His fingers were only inches from that satin ponytail, Ivan's heart began to beat harder.

One beat, two beats, three beats, faster and faster.

"Here you go," Ivan passed him a file backing off completely. If only Yao knew how he had escaped Ivan.

Yao looked at him smiling and accepting the file gratefully. He began to check each document carefully, he had learned his lesson when Alfred had thought it'd be funny to sneak pages from erotica stories into his contracts and Yao had given them straight to his boss without checking every page.

"Is that all?" Ivan asked curiously tilting his head. Yao flicked through the last papers.

"Yes, Xie xie," Yao closed the file. He turned to walk off as Ivan sat down with a huff. The Asian man stopped dead, his fingers on the door handle, he couldn't keep pretending what happened didn't. It was his fault after all.

"Ivan?" Yao turned to look the Russian. Ivan's eyes snapped up and he smiled nicely, his head falling to one side.

"Yes Yao?"

_He had to be an adorable crazy person,_ Yao thought to himself.

"About the other night, when I drank to much, and I-"

"No need to apologize Yao Yao," Ivan shook his head. "You were under the influence of alcohol, people do not act themselves when alcohol is involved."

"I didn't mean to- you know," Yao scratched the back of his head.

"Seduce me then fall asleep on top of me?" Ivan asked raising an eyebrow.

_Why was that hot? Does he usually raise just one eyebrow?_ Yao bit his lip looking down. He remembered the whole night and all the dirty thoughts he had about Ivan when he came home to find the Russian waiting for him at the front door. He especially remembered the dirty thoughts he had when he pushed Ivan onto the bed, ripping his top open to reveal a pale and toned chest. Now that it had happened, every time he looked at Ivan he had the same thoughts and that image of Ivan, shocked and half naked on his bed.

"Yeah," Yao went bright red looking down.

"I was surprised that you would act that way, Yao," Ivan nodded. Yao walked a little bit closer seeing Ivan looked down sadly. No, he didn't want Ivan to be upset.

"I know, aru, I don't know what came over me-" Yao paused. He had blacked out a little bit after that, the lase words he had heard:

_"Yao Yao, you should not do this when your judgment is tainted." _

"Thank you for not taking advantage of the state I was in."

"That's fine, it is not every day the respectable Yao Wang pounces another nation and starts to rip his clothes off when you visit him. Then of course you fall asleep on top of me and I'm left with a huge boner."

"I- what was that last part?" Yao went redder staring at the Russian shocked. Ivan's innocent smile disappeared- _I just realized how hot that is, ugh, why did you drink too much? _

He weaved his fingers together and rested his hands on his chin. His eyes grew that animal lust Yao had seen hiding in his eyes before.

"You heard me, I will not deny Yao, your show turned me on. You would not believe how hard you made me," Ivan informed him.

"I didn't need to know that," Yao snapped turning to leave. He pushed the handle down to see it was locked. Panic reached his face, he began to push down on the handle again and again in the hope it would spring open.

"You need to know, Yao Yao. All I wanted to do was wake you back up and screw you until your screams woke up all your neighbors." Ivan let his head fall to one side. Yao pushed down on the door handle harder with ever try, he leaned down growing desperate.

_I'm not prepared to deal with this, I didn't expect a short story!_ Yao bit his lip again.

"Stop it," the smaller man growled pulling the doors back. They moved slightly but would not come loose despite how much Yao wanted to escape.

"I think the door is jammed," Ivan sighed, "What a shame, da? I will only have to continue with my story."

"What more is there to tell?" Yao turned and snapped before banging on the door. "Hey! Can someone open this?"

"The nations are on the other side of the house. They will not hear you over their own bickering," Ivan sighed sadly like he was actually disappointed that it was so. "However referring to your first question there is much more to tell. Where did I leave off? Oh that's right, you leaving me with a huge boner."

"This is incredibly inappropriate," Yao growled kicking at the thick wooden door.

"It won't work," Ivan laughed loving how anxious Yao was to get out. "After you fell asleep I was left with the tough decision, the one I referred to earlier," Ivan cleared his throat, "I obviously decided not to screw you because you were drunk and I knew it was wrong."

"You're such a jerk, aru," Yao snapped pulling on the door.

"I very hesitantly pushed you off but I was left with my very hard erection. I tried to think of scary things but that didn't work," Ivan sounded disappointed. Yao should've remembered Ivan grew up around him and the Golden Horde: both masters of manipulation.

"I don't care," Yao snapped giving up on the door and resting his head against the cool wood. He considered taking a running jump out of the window but there were still on the second story. Yao didn't want to explain to the G8 that he had to jump out the window because Ivan was describing his massive problem after Yao got drunk, tried to screw him and then promptly fell asleep on top of the large man. It really wasn't worth the embarrassment and broken bones that would come.

"So I jumped into your shower, cold at first but that wasn't working," Ivan continued completely ignoring Yao now. "So I reached down and, in your shower, began to pump. I imagined you were topping me like you were about to, moving back and foreword with your beautiful slender body. Your screams echoed in my ears."

The images from that night flashed before his eyes, the thoughts he had about Ivan. Those sinfully dirty thoughts he couldn't repress any longer.

"I placed one hand on your back, the other wrapped around your penis and began to pump you. You cried louder and louder, your screams echoing through the room."

Yao hit his head on the door trying to get the images out of his head. Ivan was good, almost as good as himself but in Yao's defense he had the best situation to use against Yao.

"I would never," Yao shook his head.

"Oh but you did," Ivan laughed. "Then with one last scream of my name you came, everywhere, all over me and yourself. Then I did, I spilt my seed into you with no shame, filling you to the brim with my essence. You loved it, yes you did. Even when I thought I was done, my seed spilt through your shower the thought of you, asleep in the room next door, brought me back."

"You did it again?" Yao's mouth dropped. "In my shower."

"It was _your_ fault, it only seemed a fair my little sunflower." Ivan titled his head putting his legs up on the desk. "This time you wore the cutest little pink dress, a little ribbon in your hair. You sat on my bed luring me up to you."

"Stop it Ivan!" Yao snapped hitting the door.

"I crawled over you, pushing you down. I kissed you with so much passion," Ivan leaned back his head smiling. "I told you I loved you and I didn't even bother preparing you since you were begging for me. So then I pushed into you. I screwed you so hard, I pumped into you and you screamed my name. Stripped of all your dignity I loved you even more, and the only way to express that was to whisper those three words into your ear as I moved inside of you. You dug your nails into my back and my hands moved under all those frills to pump you once again. You loved it even more this time, panting, moaning and crying out my name."

"Stop it okay? I said I was sorry, I'm sorry for putting you through touching yourself in my shower! I'm sorry for leading you on then stopping dead!" Yao spat out just wanting to get out. The images of Ivan thrusting into him were flashing before his eyes, he hated being able to visualize anything that someone described to him. Good for reading books, bad when an incredibly large Russian was describing his fantasies of screwing you senseless and it was all you wanted.

"Do not apologize, it was a beautiful fantasy," Ivan laughed. "I am just upset it did not come true."

Yao looked at the door his thoughts going to fast for him to catch up. He sat on the other side of Ivan's chair his hands in lap to hide his excitement. He couldn't look Ivan in the eye, not after all the things that passed through his mind.

If he looked in those beautiful eyes he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"What was the purpose of this? To embarrass me beyond compare? What are you planning on doing now?"

"Now?" Ivan looked confused. "Whatever you want, it will take another two hours for them to find us."

Yao rubbed his erection but it wasn't going away. His eyes flashed to Ivan who was leaning back on his chair staring Yao straight in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes. He had to distract himself.

"You said you loved me, aru," Yao brought up. Ivan's smile dropped and he went red looking down.

"I-I did? Oh… I did," Ivan nodded. Yao looked out the window. Now Ivan had done it, that little blush and stutter brought out the animal in Yao. His imagination had taken its own path. He imagined himself licking Ivan's chest, his tongue running over every inch of Ivan's soft skin. Ivan going red and looking shocked at the smaller man, he would try to stutter out words but nothing would come out. Yao would be able to hear his heart race and he'd give Yao that look that was a mix between how much he wanted Yao and how much he was shocked Yao had pounced him.

"Dammit Ivan," Yao crossed his legs glaring at the Russian. "You really are a jerk."

"What is wrong Yao Yao?" Ivan asked tilting his head with a grin.

Yao wasn't one to swear but Ivan frustrated him beyond compare: "Fuck you Ivan Braginski, you win."

Yao stood, crawling across the desk. In a moment his lips connected with Ivan melding in a passionate and forceful kiss. He moaned into the kiss biting Ivan's lip as they parted.

"Ow," Ivan pulled back rubbing his lip. Yao crawled onto his lap, pulling down Ivan's scarf and sucking on that sensitive neck. Ivan let out a cry his head falling away from Yao to give him more access. Yao loved how Ivan, as a child, had innocently explained his neck was sensitive to warmth because he was such a cold nation. He still wore a scarf to cover it from nations who didn't realize it was a large weak spot. No one knew except Yao who had only used it before to stop him from touching Yao's ass.

"I said you win, I didn't say you won my complete compliance," Yao whispered into the Russians ear. Ivan raised an eyebrow, a half smile crossed his lips. Yao felt large hands reach under his top and wrap around his hips pulling him down onto the Russian's lap. Yao could feel the bulge in Ivan's pants driving into him and had to stop himself from rocking to just feel Ivan. His own erection was pushing against Ivan's stomach eagerly awaiting for the larger man to say something.

"Then I shall not hold back, da?" Ivan asked. Yao was silent, wondering how he could tempt Ivan and still maintain some of his dignity. He slowly leant forward running his tongue up Ivan's jaw and into his ear. Ivan shivered under his moist tongue, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Do your worse," Yao challenged- in the back of his mind he thought maybe it was a bad idea saying this to the large and rather competitive Russian. He dismissed it knowing Ivan wouldn't go too hard on him, he knew Yao's body was old and fragile.

Ivan wrapped his arms around Yao's waist, his lips dusted over the smaller mans tanned skin. In a flash Ivan was able to slam Yao onto the desk and drive them so close Yao didn't know whether to scream or moan. Instead it came out as a weird mixture of both that Ivan had to hold back a growl.

"Challenge accepted," Ivan leered over Yao his eyes took in Yao's long slender neck, leading straight down to what he wanted to actually get his hands on- two things actually: his body and heart. Slowly the Russian leant down placing his lips on the smaller mans, they melded together in a long passionate kiss. Ivan's hand slipped under the curve in his back, he pulled Yao so the Chinese man's back arched and he could bring their bodies so close they almost turned into one.

"Ivan, you planned this didn't you?" Yao asked his breath tickling the Russian's ear. He didn't really care if Ivan had, he just wanted to know.

"Why would you think that?" Ivan asked leaning close so their noses touches, he stared into those deep brown eyes that seemed to had a million things running through them at one time. Almost like a computer hard drive, Ivan could see the sparks running through his eyes, connecting the events that were about to happen with his past.

"You're such an asshole," Yao glared back giving the larger man a sour look. Ivan smiled innocently raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Do not worry Yao Yao, I will take good care of you," Ivan kissed up his neck along the back of his ear sucking on the lobe.

"That's what scares me," Yao ran one hand down his face taking in every inch of skin

"Do not be scared," Ivan smiled softly running a hand up his thigh. He wanted these off now so he could feel Yao under him, feel their bodies sliding against each other.

"Don't be rough then," Yao replied with a sarcastic smile.

"I thought you said to do my worse?" Ivan questioned placing his lips on Yao's neck and running them softly over the tanned skin.

"Aiyaa! This body is four-thousand years old, you need to be careful, aru," Yao scowled him like he was a child once again. A soft chuckle escaped Ivan's lips and he kissed the others neck.

"Like that?" He asked kissing Yao's ear.

"Ye-ah!" Yao let out a scream when Ivan bit his neck, sinking his teeth in just enough to only leave an indent. "Ivan!"

"Not like that?" Ivan grinned, his hands began to pull at the buttons on Yao's top. Slowly exposing the skin underneath that Ivan had dreamed of his whole life.

"No, I think we need some rules," Yao pushed him back glaring at Ivan.

"Aw, Yao Yao, rules are for idiots," Ivan complained pushing Yao's hands out of the way and pinning them to the desk.

"Rules are for unruly Russians who bite people," Yao snapped back. Ivan chuckled, now he had gotten Yao's top open and was able to access the next area. He slowly leant down sucking on one nipple, his teeth sunk into the bud ever so slowly. Yao gasp, his hands fought between pushing Ivan away and letting him finish. However he could only do the latter thanks to Ivan's iron grip on his wrist.

"You're saying you didn't like that?" Ivan grinned knowingly running his tongue along to the other side to continue his slow torture. This is how he wanted it, to know every part of Yao's body and then to take him, own him.

"Jerk, how would you like it if I bit you?" Yao snapped, shoving him.

"I would like that very much," Ivan nodded. Yao glaring and shaking his head, he sat up pulling off Ivan's scarf. "What? I would, you are welcome to bite any part of me."

"Okay, one rule, don't leave any marks the other nations will notice," Yao began to pull off that ugly brown jacket.

"How naked do you plan on being?" Ivan questioned.

"Let's say topless, aru," Yao shrugged.

"Can you wear shirts and scarfs for a week?"

"No, I expect to have no hickeys," Yao snapped. Ivan cracked up, watching Yao unbutton his top slowly, as soon as he got Ivan's top off he couldn't help but marvel at that chest. He had missed that pale, fragile chest from his memory.

"Is something wrong?" Ivan let his head fall to one side. Yao bit his lip wondering if he should confess or not. _I guess it's a bit late, Ivan already knows I'm hiding something. _

"I remember bits and pieces from that night, you know," Yao blushed his fingers spread and moved down ever so slowly so he could feel every inch of that toned chest.

"I thought as much," Ivan was trying to keep them close as possible in fear of the sexual tension dying down. However at the mention of that night he knew Yao was still turned on to the max. "What do you remember?"

"I remember seeing you, thinking a lot of… things-"

"Dirty things?" Ivan was much too eager to hear the answer.

"You could say that, they didn't stop at the door though. I recall dragging you into the bedroom, ripping your clothes off and then the image that has been stuck in my mind for days, aru," Yao ran his hands over Ivan's chest.

"Did I blind you?" Ivan joked with a laugh.

"Turned me on more," Yao replied running his tongue up Ivan's abs, he loved the feeling of those bumps beneath his tongue and surprisingly Ivan was lacking quite a lot of chest hair.

"Ah, here was I thinking you were still questioning my severe lack of body hair," Ivan laughed but Yao could tell he was loving the attention.

"When you're my age, you don't ask questions, you just enjoy everything good and endure everything bad," Yao pulled Ivan down into a kiss his fingers pulled one of the buttons of Ivan's pants.

"Just so you do not think I am twelve, it is a mutated gene that causes it. My hair also grows at a slow rate, I think it's a whole group of genomes, maybe one day when we figure out the genetic codes properly I'll be able to know exactly how I am-" Yao cut Ivan off putting a finger to his lips.

"As much as it is hot when you use big science words, you talk to much, so shut up," Yao stated. Ivan's mouth dropped and he just looked shocked Yao had said such a thing to him.

"O-okay…" Ivan nodded slowly. Yao looked down ripping off the second button then down they went, they pants fell to his feet leaving nothing but underwear to hide what Yao wanted.

Yao looked up to see Ivan still looked a bit in shock.

"Are you going to make me do all the work, aru?"

"Uh," Ivan smiled. "Here," Ivan slipped off Yao's top and threw it to one side. He began working on the pants impressed by what he saw.

"Elastic, not bad," Ivan nodded with a grin. "Easy access."

"Easy to put on to," Yao shrugged as Ivan yanked them off.

"You should wear Velcro, then you can do a strip tease for me," Ivan placed a kiss on the smaller mans lips pulling the pants to the ground.

"I don't work to be screwed, that's your job," Yao laughed once they parted.

"Fair enough," Ivan looked down to see Yao was now completely naked but… Ivan hadn't seen underwear. He looked down to the pants in case he had pulled them down in one go.

"No underwear?"

"I haven't worn them for four thousand years and I'm not about to start," Yao explained kicking off his pants.

"I cannot believe you were not wearing underwear all those times and I did not know," Ivan looked offended. "I would have tried years ago."

"That's why no one knows," Yao rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I freaked out when Im So almost pulled my pants down, you would've fainted."

"I would've knocked Francis out then fainted," Ivan corrected. Yao smiled pulling Ivan into another forceful kiss. This one lasted longer allowing Ivan to slowly push Yao back to the desk, he began to kick off his own underwear. They parted for only a second where Ivan kicked the remaining clothes to one side and Yao sneaked a peek at what Ivan had.

_Wow, he's big, really big. Can you take that and walk? He's still twice your size,_ Yao began to debate in his head but promptly cut off when Ivan looked up at him.

"See something you like?" Ivan grinned. Yao shrugged looking rather unimpressed- this only made the Russian laugh and pull the smaller man into another kiss.

A squeal escaped Yao's throat when he felt Ivan's length tickling his entrance. He pushed Ivan back moving his ass away from the larger man.

"Wait, this isn't one of your sick fantasies, you will prepare me," Yao snapped glaring up at him. "Especially after seeing what you're planning to jab into me."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Ivan grinned running his hands up Yao's thigh. Now that was what he wanted, Yao's soft skin under his fingers, so soft yet tough. "Do it again and I may consider preparing you."

"Don't you dare, I'll bite you," Yao threatened. "I'll scream."

"Hopefully," Ivan laughed kissing up his neck.

"Don't, you jerk, you're huge, and you'll kill me you big oaf, aru," Yao snapped feeling the head of Ivan's erection tickling his entrance once again, he did want Ivan inside of him but once he had let a man into him that was too big with no preparation and he didn't walk for a week.

"Hm… close enough," Ivan laughed leaning to one side to open a drawer. This gave Yao the chance to look down and marvel at the toned and pale body Ivan possessed once again. He was almost white making it look like he was sculpted from marble or something.

_So this is what he hides under all those layers? Why? _Yao thought to himself. Ivan came back catching Yao's eyes looking him over.

"You better be nice, I want to walk after this," Yao snapped.

"However you told me not to hold back, what a contradiction? I should just go with the one I prefer," Ivan laughed kissing his neck. Yao shivered wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist.

They connected lips kissing and Yao could feel one lathered finger at his entrance. Running up and down, searching for his entrance.

Yao had slept with men before but he'd never get used to the feeling of being touched like he was right now. Of course if you were on the other hand it was simply annoying and you thought you were wasting time, which from Ivan's face he thought they were.

"Youngsters are so eager," Yao laughed quietly.

"Says the one who seduced me," Ivan smirked finding his entrance. He pushed in his finger full force with no warning. Yao screamed his head falling back and his nails digging into the table.

"Jerk," Yao panted shaking his head. Ivan grinned biting down on Yao's hairband and pulling it out. Yao's hair flowed, a single ripple from the hairband the only flaw in his beautiful dark hair.

"Ivan, if we get caught," Yao began to threaten.

"We won't," Ivan kissed his neck to calm the smaller man.

"Francis has a nose for these things, he can smell sex on me from the other side of the world," Yao rolled his eyes.

"Francis can smell sex involving any nation from the other side of the earth, he's that good," Ivan chuckled. "However he will have a lot of trouble finding this room if I blocked his scent with the pastries sitting on the bench."

A second finger entered, this time slower. Yao began to make a playlist of noises as Ivan began to move the fingers in a scissor motion, stretching the others entrance. The Russian nation winced feeling Yao dig his long nails into his back.

"I think you should cut your nails next time, old man," Ivan laughed his head resting next to Yao's. He kissed the older nations hair and sucked on the lobe to calm him.

"Get over it," Yao snapped.

"You're so rough on me Yao Yao, I can only hope to repay you soon," Ivan whispered in his ear making Yao shiver. "I want to screw you so hard you can never lave me Yao Yao. I want to pump into you until you scream my name and ruin all this paperwork under us. I want to see Alfred's face when I tell him what we did on his precious contracts."

Yao scowled at him glaring at Ivan sideways. Ivan giggled pushing in a third finger.

"Agh, Ivan!" Yao wriggled. "Two was enough!"

"Nyet, I want to prepare you and I always use three fingers. You know what they say, 'third time the charm'."

"I don't think they were referring to this, aru," Yao growled.

"Don't worry, Yao Yao." Ivan laughed pulling his fingers out. Yao winced panting heavily.

"You big oaf, not so fast,"

"I love how you can serve it but not take it,"

"What does that even mean- agh!" Yao screamed his head throwing back, He wriggled under the Russian his nails digging into the Russians back.

"Yao, ugh," Ivan bit his lip, "I think you're drawing blood."

Yao responded by releasing his nail a bit and glaring at the Russian.

"A warning would be nice, aru," Yao growled glaring at him.

"But if I gave you warnings then they'd be no surprises and life is boring then," Ivan nodded in his all knowing way.

"Would you mind not being a know it all with you fingers in me, I can feel you moving them around when you speak and it's not comfortable," Yao growled slapping his shoulder.

"Ow, Yao Yao, that really hurt, I don't even want to do it anymore," Ivan grumbled trying to get sympathy from Yao. However Yao knew he really didn't mean it as his finger were still not slipping out.

"If you don't do me now, I will just do it myself," Yao threatened.

"How?" Ivan retorted.

"However I want, and you won't be invited," Yao narrowed his eyes glaring. Ivan paused with a contemplative look on his pale features.

He seemed to be caught between his desire to screw Yao and the curiosity to see how Yao would do himself. He grinned again giving Yao the answer.

"I do really love it when you talk dirty to me," Ivan nodded moving his fingers around more. Yao let muffled scream falling back to the desk.

"Ivan, hurry up," Yao let out between the cute noises he was making.

"But you're making so many cute noises, I just want you to keep making them until the end of time,"

"Number 1, they'll find us by then and number 2, I make more when it isn't your fingers inside of me," Yao snapped. The Russian paused.

"This is true," He nodded. Slowly he slipped his fingers out bending Yao's legs upwards.

"Wait, wait," Yao began to wave his arms around.

"What now?" Ivan looked heart broken Yao had stopped them.

"Not like this, the other way around," Yao shook his head trying to sit up.

"Other way, but I just spent all that time preparing you!" Ivan groaned, "and now you want to top? Can't you wait?"

"As much as it is amusing that I only to ask and you'd let me top," Yao rolled his eyes. "I meant turn me around, it makes it easier, aru."

"Oh, well… I knew what you meant," Ivan nodded slipping his hand under Yao and flipping him in one painful motion.

"Softly, dammit," Yao kicked his shin.

"Why do you get to be rough on me and I don't get to be rough on you?"

"Because I said so now hurry up before we get found,"

"I love how eager you are, and perhaps you face away from me because you're embarrassed of the faces you make during sex."

"Stop stalling and-" Yao cut off when he looked back to see Ivan was only talking because he was slicking up his own length. Yao went red seeing Ivan with a hand on his own length, soft stroking back and foreword…

"And?" Ivan pulled Yao out of his trance.

"and… hurry up, okay?" Yao turned back around trying to hide how red he was. Of course he'd turn around just when Ivan looked so hot, he was glad at this point he had never walked in on Ivan touching himself, it really just made Yao want to bend over and let Ivan take him.

"Okay," Ivan nodded stretching out the last syllable. Yao shuffled uncomfortably waiting for that feeling of Ivan right as his entrance.

Ivan moved his hands all the way up Yao's sides kissing the scar on his back making Yao shiver. The smaller mans hands gripped around the edge of the table. He squeezed his eyes shut bracing for that sensation he had been longing for.

"Ready?" Ivan's hot breath tickled Yao's ear.

"Go," Yao nodded, his eyes fluttered open to see Ivan deep ones staring back at him. He smiled softly at the smaller man who couldn't help but smile back. Slowly Yao felt the head of Ivan's dick push in, he held back a squeal and dug his nails into the table.

"Tell me how you like it Yao: soft, sweet and romantic or hard, fast and dirty?" Ivan asked.

Yao wanted to say hard and fast, he didn't care what Ivan said to him or did to him until after. Usually Yao likes it slow, the sensation lasts so much longer and it gives the two time to get to know the others body.

Ivan would judge him though, and because he had asked for it hard and fast this one time he would think that must mean hard and fast every time.

"Just this once I want the second one," Yao admitted. "Just this time, next time we're doing it slow."

"We'll wait and see what you ask for, da?" Ivan, now inside of Yao stood back to his full height running his hands along Yao's body as he went.

Yao took a deep breath calming his whole body, he slowly relaxed his legs to touch the floor.

"I can't touch the floor,"

"Probably because you are short, no?" Ivan laughed a little bit.

"Is this desk exactly at the height of you waist, isn't that to tall?"

"A little bit below but yes," Ivan nodded, "and no it's just right."

"I can't reach the ground, it feels weird," Yao kicked his legs a little bit, his caverns flexed around Ivan, making him groan.

"Tell me when to go," Ivan began to pull out. Yao took a deep breath knowing Ivan wasn't going to wait.

"Go," As soon as the smaller man spoke Ivan thrusted in, Yao screamed his legs kicking up.

"Yao," Ivan took a deep breath speeding up. He didn't hold back as he pounded into Yao leaving no gaps for the Asian man to take a breath. He moved slightly hitting the prostate.

"Ivan! Agh! There," Yao nodded his whole body now shaking. This was exactly what it was like in his head: Ivan pounding into him, him enjoying every second of it.

"Yes, Yao, I want to go faster,"

"Do it, dammit Ivan, faster!" Yao yelled his legs still kicking a little bit. Ivan didn't mind though, he loved the feeling of Yao's legs moving around below him, he even considered getting a small bell so he could hear them.

"Yao, Yao Yao," Ivan could only repeat his name. He reached around shoving his hand underneath Yao and grabbing his length.

Yao bit his lip feeling uncomfortable with Ivan's hand shoved there. Ivan slowly pushed Yao's length down so he could easily pump the smaller man.

"You know what would make this even better?" Ivan asked.

"If you stopped wasting energy on talking and moved harder," Yao replied, Ivan grinned moving a little bit harder to make Yao scream.

"If you had a little bell around your ankle, a cute dress and you were all tied up," Ivan admitted. He would love to see Yao's hands bound to the desk, his frilly dress bouncing as he pounded into Yao, and that sinfully cute bell jingling as Yao kicked his legs to encourage the Russian. Not like he needed encouragement at any point.

"Not a-" Yao screamed when Ivan began to pump the smaller mans erection moving quicker. "Agh! Ivan! Yes!"

"Next time then," Ivan smiled knowing that wasn't what Yao was talking about but it was close enough.

"Ivan, you jerk," Yao moaned. "I'm almost- Ivan!" Yao screamed the larger mans name as he came all over the desk and in Ivans' hand.

Next was Ivan, with Yao screaming his name and just the image of Yao lying there beneath him spent was enough to push him over the edge. His essence shot up Yao's ass making the smaller man shuffle weirdly below the larger man.

Ivan took deep breaths leaning on his elbows to stop himself from falling on Yao. He leant down his face leaning into the crook of Yao's neck and kiss his cheek bone.

"How was that?" Ivan asked.

"Why do you care what I think?" Yao asked with a smile.

"You were the one who requested it hard and fast," Ivan made Yao's smile drop and he turned only slightly to glare at him.

"It was fine," He growled.

"Fine?"

"It was amazing, now get out," Yao kicked his shin.

"You are sure you do not want me to go again?" Ivan grinned.

"Out!" Yao began to pull himself foreword.

"Fine," Ivan sighed pulling out slowly. He sat back in his chair as Yao turned on the desk.

A genuine smile crossed his pale lips and he let his head tilt to one side. Yao went red but also smiled looking down at the ground.

"So, that's how you show you love me?" Yao asked.

"I have a variety of methods," Ivan opened his arms as sort of a question. Does Yao want to stay with Ivan forever? Yao looked nervous until his eyes caught Ivan's- those deep purple eyes that Yao would trust with his life.

He and Ivan had been through so much and now they were here, stripped down to their purest forms in front of each other. Someone would've guessed the red ribbon would have lead him to Ivan one day, and now he had to make the choice: should he cut the ribbon or let it lead him to someone who could love and appreciate him?

Yao let a smile cross his lips and he slipped onto Ivan's lap snuggling his face into the larger mans neck.

"Yao," Ivan laughed shuffling, Ivan's neck was also sensitive to the feeling of Yao's soft hair.

"Did you enjoy it?" Yao asked leaning his forehead against his others.

"I did, I loved every minute of it," Ivan slowly tucked Yao's hair behind his ear. "What's wrong?" Ivan asked seeing the sadness in Yao's eyes.

"It's nothing, I just…" Yao took a deep breath, "I'm just scared of how we'll work out, we're immortal so we could-"

"Stop thinking about it Yao," Ivan laughed. "Who cares what happens tomorrow or the next day or even in ten years? Right now I know that I love you and I know it's true because I've never felt this way about anyone else in my life."

"Never?" Yao asked curiously.

"Never ever," Ivan shook his head. "I pushed you back that night, not only because you were drunk and would think I took advantage of you, but because meaningless, drunk sex is not what I wanted our first time to be."

"Instead you used manipulation," Yao rolled his eyes.

"I used your heart against you," Ivan poked his chest leaning back. "I just wanted to see if I pushed the right button if you'd push back."

"Well I hope your back hurts," Yao poked his tongue out. In the midst of their conversation the seat had swung to one side so Yao no longer had his back to the door.

"You broke the rule of not making marks on each other," Ivan realized. "Does this mean I can show them to other people?"

"No," Yao glared. "You're always wearing a top anyway."

"I'll keep your secret this once but…" Ivan held up his hand to show it was still covered in Yao's cum. "What shall I do with this?"

"Wipe it off!" Yao growled pushing his hand away. "Ugh, you're so gross," Yao complained bending back and grabbing Ivan's jacket.

"Hey guys what are you- What the fuck?" Alfred stared at them shocked. Yao shot up using the jacket to cover himself.

"Alfred," Yao went red looking at Ivan then back at the America. "I thought- um-" Yao looked desperately at Ivan for an excuse.

"The door was jammed so we had sex while we were waiting," Ivan explained. "Lucky you weren't here five minutes ago."

Alfred took a second for it all to comprehend.

"So you guys are a thing now? Great! Up top bro-ginski," Alfred approached the desk leaning forward to high-five the Russian.

"Not that hand," Yao grabbed his right hand glaring. Ivan leant awkwardly across reaching out his left hand.

"Oh I thought I heart the moaning and panting of two nations making love," Francis skipped in.

"Get out!" Yao screamed at them.

"Their totally a thing now, about time right?" Alfred began general conversation as Kiku rounded the corner. Out of all his siblings, it had to be the one that hated Ivan the most.

"Y-yao! What are you-?" Kiku cut off, it was quite obvious what he was doing.

"Crap," Yao sighed still trying to hide himself behind Ivan's coat. He felt a tap on his knee and looked down to see Ivan was trying to dress him. He lifted his knees letting the Russian pull up his pants and grabbed the coat covering himself.

"I just- I-" Kiku was lost for word. Yao picked up his top slipping it on and while he was waiting for Kiku to process.

"Kiku, are you okay?" Yao was now genuinely worried about him.

"You owe me a fifty," Alfred stated poking the Japanese man in the cheek.

"I thought you would confide in me before you slept with Ivan," Kiku sighed. "Now I lost the bet."

"What? You're sad about a bet?" Yao looked a mixture between shocked and angry.

"I am," Kiku passed the American a note sighing.

"What are you all doing in here?" Arthur rounded the corner spotting Yao with his top open and Ivan completely naked.

"Yao and Ivan are a thing, you owe me a twenty," Alfred stated.

"Oh balls!" Alfred pulled out his wallet handing over the money.

"I meant American not this poisonous British money!"

"Oh shut your mouth, I'm in an economic crisis!"

"Oh I have to call the others, I'm going to make like two-hundred bucks!" Alfred cheered running off. "I knew it!"

"We've had a bet going all year whether you two would get together and when. Alfred said within the year and Francis said within the month- he's already lost," Arthur stated.

"When did you all say?" Ivan was curious despite being stark naked.

"I said 2 plus years," Kiku sighed.

"I said never," Arthur shook his head.

"Miss Hungary said in the next two years so she gets a share of the profits."

"Ve, what's happening in here, oh, are we all taking out clothes off for a siesta?" Feliciano asked pulling his top off.

"Uh, Feliciano," Ludwig appeared pulling his top down and trying to hold his top down. "I think you'll find no one is napping in here."

"Oh, look, I had no idea these were there," Francis leaned across the table stroking Ivan's chest.

"Uh," Ivan looked kind of awkward wondering if he should just push the French man off.

"Why do you hide these? Oh Monsier Russie, I am burning all of your shirts."

"I live in an arctic country, I'll freeze," Ivan looked slightly terrified, like when his sister started getting her 'marry me' aura on.

"But if you hide them then I'm afraid that I will die knowing you have six of these and you are hiding them."

"Six, no fucking way! I can barely get to four," Alfred leaned across also taking a look.

"That is because you are fat,"

"Fuck you man, fuck you so much." Alfred glared.

"I feel uncomfortable now," Ivan looked at Yao. Yao took a deep breath picking up Ivan's pipe.

"Back, both of you," Yao snapped pushing them back.

"I just wanted to stroke him," Francis looked sad while Alfred hissed at the Asian man.

"Bad France, stay back or I'll shove this where the light doesn't shine, aru," Yao pulled up the coat covering his lover. Ivan went a bit red but smiled seeing Yao so determined to keep the idiots away from _his man_.

"Fine, we're leaving," Alfred stormed out. "He was blinding me anyways."

"I will leave, but if you two ever need to spice up your love life. I am assured that a third person will help so if you ever need me just-"

"Leave," Yao glared.

"Okay, but-"

"Get out!" Yao growled.

"You know where to reach me," He grinned before leaving.

"I guess I'll just," Kiku did a few circles like a lost toy before shutting the door and leaving with the other axis powers. "Sorry to disturb you, continue."

Yao sighed throwing the pipe onto the table.

"That solves that problem," Ivan smiled.

"Kiku's going to tell all my siblings,"

"Alfred and Francis will tell the rest," Ivan finished pecking his lips. "Now everyone knows you are mine."

"I think you are mine," Yao countered pulling the coat down. Ivan went red wondering out Yao had done that- he was sure that he had an iron grip on that.

"Nyet, you are mine,"

"Okay, fine, we own each other," Yao sighed.

"I love you," Ivan pulled Yao into a kiss.

"I love you too."

**A/N: So originally there was more talking and getting dressed after this but it just kind of dragged on so I cut it. Hope you all liked it!**

**R&R?**

**-SeeleFairywitch- **


End file.
